Las Cosas del Amar
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: "Vale la pena desistir a un sueño por amor?" Sakura y Hinata sueñan con poner una florería, pero el dinero no alcanza. Kiba está hospitalizado y necesita con urgencia que alguien cuide de Akamaru, mientras que Gaara busca una enfermera que se haga cargo de Temari mientras él trabaja. Ahora son las chicas decidiendo si el amor vale como para renunciar a su sueño. GaaSaku y KibaHina.
1. No es Sólo un Sueño

Haro! Nueva historia, nueva pareja, nueva promesa cumplida! Este fic está dedicado a _**Zaphyr Bell**_ , la fan de, no sólo el hermoso GaaSaku, si no que de una pareja tierna y jamás trabajada por mi hasta ahora: _**KibaHina**_. Es por ti linda, ojalá te guste. Disfruten!

. . .

NARUTO es de Kishimoto y el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **Las Cosas del Amar**_

.

.

.

 _Vale la pena desistir a un sueño por amor?_

 _Cuanto puedes?_

. . .

 _ **No es Sólo un Sueño**_

.

.

.

Bien temprano, tanto que el sol apenas esbozaba sus rayos sobre la ciudad, Sakura preparaba el desayuno mas cargado del mundo.

\- Va a ser un día impresionante! Así que mejor estar listas, no Hinata?

\- Claro!- su entusiasmo es realmente contagioso.

Limpiaron rápido, con las llaves del Volkswagen Cabriolet blanco en mano, ambas fueron listas para un día de emociones.

\- Bien Hina, se mi copiloto, hacia donde?

\- Calle Namikaze.

\- Perfecto- conociéndola a la perfección, Sakura dobló cerca de la casa de su amigo Naruto.

Bajaron. Una tienda con la leyenda: " _Cristalería Kimimaro_ " y el toldo blanco con lineas gruesas celeste, tan linda y pulcra como sus cristales.

\- Buen día- la educada tonalidad de ambas muchachas al sonar la campanilla detrás, alertó al dependiente.

\- Buen día señoritas, en que puedo ayudarlas?

\- Leímos un anuncio en el diario de que el dueño quiere alquilar esta tienda, será posible hablar con él?

\- Oh, lo siento mucho, el Sr. Kimimaro no se haya en la ciudad.

\- Y sabe cuando volverá?

\- No me corresponde decirlo, pero... Está de luna de miel y vaya uno a saber cuando vuelve.

\- Oh, disculpe las molestias entonces.

\- Puedo ayudarlas en algo mas?

\- Bueno...

-0-0-

Marcando nuevo rumbo en su mapa, Hinata indicó la Calle Senbondoku.

Una casita rodeada de lo que supusieron una chacra, con la linea del horizonte detrás enmarcando el mediodía, y las horas que les llevó llegar allí, a la tranquera con un cartel delante diciendo: " _Granja de Manzanas de la Abuela Chiyo_ "

Aplaudieron varias veces así llamar la atención de alguien, pero durante un rato nada pasó.

\- Si? Que necesitan?

Una viejita, bastante mayor y arrugada, con su sonrisa calmada en el rostro saludó a las muchachas.

\- Si podemos hablar con la Sra Chiyo?

\- Ella misma en persona.

Ambas soltaron un sonido de sorpresa. Y Sakura seguía hablando.

\- Genial, un gusto Sra. Chiyo, soy Sakura y ella mi amiga Hinata.

\- Un gusto señoritas.

\- Igualmente- dijo detrás Hinata.

\- Queríamos saber si es verídica la información que nos proporcionaron, usted es dueña del _Pasaje del Artesano_ , cierto?

\- Si, bueno, quien administra es mi nieto Sasori, hablaron con él?

\- Si, por supuesto, él nos dijo que usted estaba aquí.

\- Entonces...?

\- Queríamos saber si podemos alquilar uno de sus locales...

\- Vengan y cuentenme, quieren tarta de manzana? Recién horneada mis niñas.

\- Con canela?- al fin Hinata salió por detrás de Sakura.

\- Por supuesto- rió Chiyo.

\- Si! Gracias!

.

.

.

\- Una... Florería?

\- Así es...

El tono desconcertado de la anciana no pasó desapercibido para Sakura, que apenas comía su porción de tarta por comentarle los planes del proyecto.

\- Oh, mis niñas, como saben yo amo las plantas, todas en mi chacra, cuantas mas y llenas de flores mejor, pero el problema es... Mi nieto, Sasori. El lugar se llama " _Pasaje del Artesano_ ", lo que significa que hay artistas solamente. Sasori jamás permitirá que haya otro inquilino que no sea artista como él.

\- Los arreglos florales son arte!

\- Intenta hacer que el terco del enano lo entienda. Me recluye a mi, su abuela.

Incluso Chiyo parecía indignada con su nieto.

Al verlo no fue muy selectivo, pero si su abuela lo dice... Sakura bufó. Esto no iba a ningún lado.

\- Gracias por su atención y paciencia Sra. Chiyo, que tenga buena tarde, hasta pronto.

Y ambas se levantaron, Hinata a regañadeces, estaba disfrutando su tercera porción sin prestarle mucha atención a Sakura y la charla.

\- Llevense una tarta, insisto, me siento culpable de que Sasori sea tan inflexible.

\- Oh, gracias, usted cocina muy bien!- el brillo en los ojos de Hinata- Le deseo una buena tarde Sra. Chiyo, no se culpe por su nieto. Vamos Hinata, saluda.

\- Hasta pronto abuela Chiyo!

\- Hasta pronto niñas! Saluden a Sasori con un cachetazo bien puesto de mi parte si lo ven!

\- Claro!- pero Sakura no golpearía a quien le pareció absolutamente encantador y educado, además de guapo.

Y volvieron a la ciudad con la tarde cayendo lento, dejando paso a un atardecer rosado y naranja.

\- Va a llover- sentenció Hinata desde el asiento trasero mirando el cielo despejado al costado de la ruta.

\- De que hablas Hinata? Está despejado- y Sakura no despegaba los ojos del auto enfrente.

\- Mi abuelo decía que si el cielo pintaba naranja y rosa, iba a llover.

\- Es metereológicamente imposible.

\- Si mi abuelo lo decía...- pero para Haruno era mas importante tocar la bocina para el auto enfrente.

Y Hinata hablaba para si misma ya, sabe bien que Sakura es tan pragmática que a veces no se permite soñar con imposibilidades o cosas lindas... Ni siquiera con el amor...

Suspiró. Aquella tarta de manzana a su lado si que huele bien.

\- Hinata, sé que hoy no fue un buen día y recorrimos cada local habido y por haber en Tokio, pero vas a ver, las cosas llegan si se tiene paciencia.

\- Lo sé- y pasaba el dedo por el borde crujiente de la tarta.

\- Mañana iremos a conversar con ese Sasori, no será difícil si ya hablamos con su abuela.

\- Claro.

Y la risueña Hinata fingía oírla al imaginar la tarta y su relleno espléndido llenándole la boca de éxtasis.

-0-0-

A través de las ventanas pulidas con detalle por Sakura el fin de semana pasado, pasaba el sol y sus últimos bostezos hasta la mañana siguiente.

En la mesa del comedor, bañadas de luz menguante y anaranjada, Sakura apenas tocaba la porción de tarta que tomó. Sus pensamientos vagaban en cuentas, posibles lugares y mas cuentas.

\- Sakura, te vas a comer eso?

\- Mhn...

\- Tomaré eso como un no.

Hinata, ávida si se trata de dulces, fue por la brillante y pulcra porción listan para comer. Con el pedazo ensartado en un tenedor, Hinata paró cuando su amiga habló.

\- Mañana no será igual, ya verás, puede ser que hoy hayamos obtenido cosas no muy importantes, como las copas en lo de Kimimaro, pero mañana será distinto Hinata.

\- Para ti no será importante, pero esta es por mucho la mejor tarta de manzana que he probado.

Bufó. Era típico de Hinata.

.

.

.

Miró el sol ocultarse por décimo octava vez en quince minutos.

Era mucha la presión a pesar de que no es la primera vez que está allí sentado. A la espera.

Espera de que?

De un alivio.

De un milagro.

O de la noticia mas devastadora hasta el momento.

Y juntó sus manos en modo de plegaria como tantas ocasiones.

Es su hermana. La única persona que le queda en el mundo. Y hará lo que sea por mantenerla con vida.

\- Gaara- el conocido doctor le llamó hacia adentro, donde él y un equipo de médicos revisaban a Temari.

\- Si?- sin ocultar la desesperación en su voz, Gaara fue a tomar la mano de ella.

\- No hay avances... Tampoco empeoró, está estable pero no parece que vaya a cambiar su estado...

No es lo que esperaba, tampoco una decepción total pero... Luego de tantas inyecciones y pastillas pensó que... Ella...

\- Gracias, lo veré pronto.

El médico se despidió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, en fila fueron a la puerta y dejaron solo a Gaara y su hermana.

\- Temari...- las lágrimas ardían sobre sus mejillas, siempre llora luego de las consultas... Reviviendo el sentimiento de culpa latente.

Llorar es la descarga parcial y momentáneamente aliviadora a la que él recurre. Pero nunca dura. Al fin de cuentas vuelve a sentir la opresión en su pecho.

No puede hacer nada mas que aguardar a que todo vuelva a la normalidad. A la risa estruendosa de Temari resonando en las paredes y su alegría burlona recibiendo a Gaara de su trabajo.

Lo extraña, y a pesar de desearlo con todo su corazón... Sabe que no va a pasar, nunca mas...

Y el sonido de las cartas contra sus pies pasando al lado de la puerta principal, no aminora en absoluto su estrés.

\- Llegaron las facturas...

Pero él ya no tiene ni un centavo en la cartera.

-0-0-

Como el enfermero pasaba la intravenosa en su brazo apenas era parte de su preocupación.

Pues en casa estaba Akamaru solo, solo y triste. El sólo pensar en el pobre can extrañandolo, Kiba quiere dejar su salud en un tacho e ir corriendo, pero respira hondo y deja que lo acuesten.

Todo es por vivir lo suficiente con Akamaru, si se va, morirá antes que él. Y le parte el alma imaginar a Akamaru llorando en su funeral.

Espera a que todos se vayan así blasfema en paz.

Espera a que todos se vayan así descansa en paz.

Espera a que todos se vayan así recuerda en paz... Recuerda en paz cuanta comida exacta le dejó a su amigo y si alcanza para el tiempo indeterminado que lo tengan atrapado en el hospital.

Él no perderá a su amigo.

Ni su amigo no perderá a él.

Akamaru es lo único que le queda.

Lo único en su cruel mundo.

Quiere llorar, pero para Kiba los chicos fuertes no lloran.

Y sus lágrimas caen a los costados ahogando gimoteos de tristeza, de necesidad de un abrazo.

Kiba llora, Kiba no es fuerte.

.

.

.

\- Sakura- la aludida acababa de dejar el teléfono fijo- Porque sigues intentando?

\- A que te refieres?- dirigiendo su mejor tono de desconfianza.

\- A la tienda, por que lo sigues intentando?

Pero Hinata no levantaba la mirada de su plato vacío.

\- Por que es nuestro sueño Hinata! Luchamos mucho por él!

\- Pero...

\- Pero? Pero?! Ahora te vas a echar para atrás?!

\- No, pero... Es sólo un sueño...

\- No es sólo UN sueño- enfatizó enojada- es NUESTRO sueño... Y si ya no lo quieres puedes irte de él... No te voy a detener...

\- Sakura...

Y sus ojos espejados reflejaron cada gota de duda que podían alojar...

.

.

.

Y? Que tal? Pueden dejar su comentario en los reviews y les agradeceré mucho!

Zaphyr Bell, fue corto pero ojalá te haya gustado, soy nueva con el KibaHina pero me agrada, y obvio mi sagrado GaaSaku.

Besos a todos y quizás les escriba en otro capítulo!


	2. Estancada en el Camino

Haro! Estoy consciente que no haré este fic muy largo ya que, bueno, no quiero abusar del KibaHina, GaaSaku y ShikaTema, así que calculen 10 capítulos y un epílogo o algo así, iokc, disfruten el capítulo dos!

...

NARUTO es de Kishi, el fic es mio.

0-0

 _ **Las Cosas del Amar**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Un camino es la senda que decidimos tomar para llegar a nuestra completa satisfacción personal._

 _Y a veces nos perdemos sin saber como, cuando o por que._

 _Es que, al fin y al cabo, sólo se puede ir hacia delante, al menos eso creo._

 _Con mi sensación de estancamiento._

 _..._

 ** _"Estancada en el Camino"_**

 ** _..._**

No durmió en casi toda la noche por pensar en las palabras de Hinata. Enserio es un sueño inútil? Una florería no es complicada de conseguir, en efecto, le llamaría casi poco ambicioso.

Fue por una ducha fría con el cuerpo cargado de dudas, hacía años no lo tenía así. La secundaria transcurrió como el periodo de inseguridades por excelencia, y pasarla rápido para ser una futura empresaria es sueño hecho realidad.

Sakura no vio a Hinata incluso diciendo buen día y ambas desayunando, suelen tener diferencias pero es la primera vez que le ignora de tal modo.

No dijo a donde iba, igualmente Hinata ya sabía: a convencer a Sasori.

Muchas veces pensó en convencer con "favores", mas de una persona le dio esa idea, sin embargo Sakura jamás se consideró una persona atractiva ni excitante, por eso sólo estuvo con alguien una vez y ni siquiera fue tanto como la gente dice.

 _Una pérdida de tiempo, de MI tiempo, haberme acostado con él, no recuerdo como se llamaba, realmente estuvo de mas. El sexo está sobrevalorado en múltiples sentidos._

Y nunca pudo llamarle de otro modo mas preciso que sobrevalorado, el placer donde queda? En último puesto, la única capaz de darle placer es ella misma.

Por eso no se fija en chicos, no piensa en la sexualidad ni en hijos, a pesar de desear ser madre algún día.

\- Vamos imbécil!- salió del auto hecha una furia por el desubicado gritón.

\- Deja de gritar o me ocuparé personalmente de romperle la cabeza contra su vidrio y meterle el freno de mano por la traquea, entendió?- el tono calmado de su voz sólo agrega tensión al asunto.

\- Si señorita- el conductor, espantado, iba alejando las manos lentamente del volante.

La frialdad que Sakura puede infundir con mirar nada mas, muchos le admiran, otros le temen. Hay muy poca gente que no se inmuta, Hinata por ejemplo, y ella creía que nunca hallaría a otra que sonriera satisfecha por tal despliegue de manipulación.

\- Esa es una chica...

-0-0-

Tocó con fuerza e insistencia la puerta de Sasori, la última vez tuvo mas de un inconveniente para ubicarla, y si no fuera que Hinata le pregunta a los inquilinos si ahí es la oficina, aún la estaría buscando.

\- Pase.

\- Buen día, soy yo otra vez.

\- Si, siéntate.

Trataba de no darle importancia al mero hecho de que recordaba con claridad a esa chica de pelo rosado, sus ojos verdes llenos de determinación y boca locuaz.

\- Hablé ayer con su abuela.

Sasori cruzó las manos frente a su mentón, mas que escuchar a Sakura, su mente no concebía la manera de recordarla tan bien.

Él es de esas personas que rara vez recuerdan a alguien a menos que sea de suma importancia, en el caso de toda la gente que ve en su oficina, sólo retiene a dos o tres, con mucha suerte.

Excepto Sakura.

Algo en ella le debió llamar poderosamente la atención, quizás sus modos, palabras o la atractiva manera en la que le arrolla con argumentos.

\- Así que se lo pregunto de nuevo, me dejará alquilar uno de sus locales?

Su mirada fue a los papeles al lado suyo antes de ver a Sakura de nuevo.

\- Si me demuestra que puede hacer arte con las flores.

\- Eso será sencillo- la sonrisa satisfecha de Sakura bastó para irse.

Una y mil maneras de hacer decoraciones con flores: coronas, adornos, arreglos, tiene un nombre el arte con flores, pero ella no puede recordarlo, quizás Hinata si.

Y su semblante tocó suelo en dos segundos.

Hinata está enojada. Arreglar la situación llevará tiempo.

.

.

.

Segura de que Sakura ya venía, con tal de no encontrársela Hinata fue a su habitación, y con un par de revistas en mano.

El sueño de la florería de a poco se iba y Hinata no entendía por que, de repente no le emociona el proyecto, a diferencia de su amiga que aún busca la manera de alquilarle a Sasori.

Pasaba las páginas sin prestarles atención. Paró de repente en la imagen de un perro blanco bastante grande con su dueño -supuso- y leyendo el epígrafe, las cosas se acomodaban en su mente.

\- Cuidados?- click!- Ah! Puedo ir a buscar ese trabajo! Así, al menos, no quedaré como aprovechada si Sakura pone la florería!

Cortó parte de la página donde estaba la imagen del muchacho y su mascota, fue por ropa medianamente decente y no puso una nota sobre la cocina avisando de su salida -como solía hacer-.

Sakura se iba a preocupar, pero a Hinata poco le importa, cada quien a la suya y son grandes, no deben por que rendir cuentas a nadie.

-0-0-

\- Si, aquí es, ven Akamaru!

Un perro enorme, tan grande con un gran danés adulto, fue hacia Hinata.

\- Kyaa! Es muy pesado! Me babea!

\- Significa que le agradas, siéntete halagada, Akamaru no es agradable con cualquiera, debe saber que eres buena chica!

En efecto, el canino tiende a morder a cualquiera que demostrara ser mala persona, pero con Hinata es distinto, sabe de sobra que ella jamás mataría una mosca.

\- Entonces... tengo el empleo?- la luz de sus ojitos conmovía a la chica.

\- Casi, mañana debes hablar con el dueño.

\- El... dueño...?

\- Ajá, mi hermanito Kiba.

Bufó, mas problemas.

\- Ven Akamaru!- el perro fue hacia la chica y Hinata pudo levantarse al fin- Akamaru es muy obediente y fiel, dulce y tranquilo, si lo tratas bien él te lo devolverá.

\- Bien, si le caigo bien a Kiba, tengo el empleo?- sacudiendo su falda, Hinata trataba de enfocar la cara de la chica.

\- Claro, él dirá si lo tienes- mirando para atrás- Mamá! Esta chica mañana irá a ver a Kiba para cuidar de Akamaru!

\- Bueno Hana!- desde adentro una voz estruendosa llegó hacia las muchachas.

\- Hana?

\- Ajá, me llamo Hana, Hinata- sonrió.

Le pareció una mujer extremadamente educada y alegre, ojalá que Kiba sea igual con ella.

Su mente anotaba recordar ir al hospital a las diez de la mañana y ver a ese chico, ya tenía la aprobación del perro, necesitaba la del dueño.

.

.

.

Hinata no estaba por ningún lado, ni siquiera una mendiga nota dando indicios, Sakura empezó a buscar su número en la agenda cuando ella entró pensativa.

\- Hinata! Me preocupé! Donde estabas?!- no era enojo en absoluto.

\- Di una vuelta- aún no estaba lista para decirle que renunciaba por completo a la florería.

\- No sabes que pasó! Sasori accedió a darnos el local, Hinata! Es nuestra oportunidad- pero ella seguía caminando hacia las escaleras sin dar importancia al tema- Hinata?

Tan enojada estaba? Su semblante no denotaba nada. Nada de nada.

\- Me voy a dar una ducha- y jamás bajó a cenar.

Sakura en su cuarto apenas oía algo en la habitación contigua, quería dormir y tener la mente descansada para pensar en formas de impresionar a Sasori, pero Hinata y su raro humor no es pasable por alto.

Dio mil vueltas en la cama antes de sentir al sueño invadirla, el reloj daba la madrugada y cuando notó donde estaba ya rozaba el mediodía.

\- Mierda! Las flores!- fue a desayunar rápido y tomó la laptop sobre su escritorio.

Las búsquedas incontables que hizo de flores, usos en la decoración, arte y etc. no le convencía en absoluto.

Rendirse ni siquiera tuvo cabida en sus pensamientos, antes de ir a almorzar vio que la puerta de Hinata no tenía traba como a la noche y quiso entrar.

\- Hinata?- ni rastros de ella- Se fue de nuevo?!

De hecho, Hinata esperaba a Hana y su madre en el área de cuidados intensivos.

Y nerviosa le queda corto.

-0-0-

 _" - Oh, vamos Kiba, buscaste alguien que cuide de Akamaru, no? Ella es perfecta!_

 _\- Eso lo diré yo, no te metas Hana, si quiero no la contrato._

 _\- Eres un amargo, sé que tienes miedo de que lastime a Akamaru, pero-_

 _\- Pero que? Ese es mi mayor miedo, y si es una buena chica la contrato, mientras tanto, sólo quiero pensar en salir de este maldito hospital._

 _\- Kiba..."_

.

.

.

Algo aburrido, ni planee esto, salió de la nada y ojalá les guste. Creo que será GaaSakuSaso finalmente, un ship que me supera en todo sentido, digo, no puedo decidir con cual quedarse! Por eso odio el GaaSakuSaso! Si Sakura se queda con Sasori, Gaara sufre, pero si Sakura se queda con Gaara, Sasori sufre, y no puedo verlos sufrir! Es la eterna lucha de a quien amo mas, y no sé a quien amo mas! No me decido!

A los reviews!

Zaphyr Bell: me alegra de a montones que te haya gustado! Dedicado completamente a ti, mi cielo, jamás habría pensado en KibaHina si no fuera por que lo mencionaste. Ya tendrás respuestas, sabes de mis ships así que no necesitas que te los diga de nuevo jajaja. No es nada, te mereces mi reconocimiento, ojalá sigas pendiente de esta historia y -el amor es correspondido jajaja :3- perdón por tardar! Besos y aguardo por tu review!

RoguesilverLight: gracias! Ojalá que este capítulo te haya gustado! Espero tu review y te mando muchos besos!

Alessannd Leto: extrañaba escribir una respuesta a tus bellos reviews. KibaHina, sipi, me empezó a gustar mucho -junto con el KibaIno- gracias por tenerme esperanzas, yo también quiero desarrollar bien esto y que al final se sientan satisfechos. Awww, que amor, a mi también me encanta lo que escribes, siempre me dejas en suspenso! Y ya que lees de todo para ir probando, me alegra que pruebes este fic, estoy tratando con nuevas parejas -para no hartar con GaaSaku, SasoSaku, NaruIno, DeiIno y SasuHina siempre- no, tranquila, crees que haría sufrir aún mas de lo que ya están a Temari y Kiba? Jajaja, no, no soy tan cruel! Eres tan linda conmigo! Besos y espero tu review!

Son tan lindos mis lectores! Gracias a quienes dieron fav y follow, besos para ustedes también!

Les escribo en el próximo capítulo beibis, _**"Junto al Mismo Atardecer"**_ bye~!


End file.
